The Orchid Mantis
by JennoPayne
Summary: Kaneki is driven to find Rize after a disturbing dream shakes his core. He decides to leave Aneteku in search of the Orchid Mantis of the ghouls. What he hopes to find hes not sure, but he hopes its not death by her beautiful and unrelenting hands.Kaneki x Rize
1. Chapter 1

"Kaaaneki." That sugary voice called out to him. "Kan-Ne-Ki." He knew that sugary sweet voice. Those slender fingers reached out for his face, caressing ever so Bentley. Kamishiro Rize. Those predatory eyes pinned him where he stood, looking upon him like a lover would. Her orchid mantis like arms wrapped around him in a passionate embrace pressing her naked body into him. Her full lips grazed his ear.

"Ka-Ne-Ki kun," The harmonizing voice whispered. Kaneki was powerless against Rize wheather it was out of fear, perhaps he was a fool for her Feminine whiles, or perhaps it was her prowess as a ghoul? Whatever it was he was a slave to this beautiful monster. She did things her own way and for her own amusement but she was always honest about how she saw things.

"Find me Kaneki," her lips pressed softly into his ear, over to his head , and down to his cheek. Her grip tightened around him, and her voice quivered as if she were afraid. What was she afraid of?

"Find me Kaneki," she cried out as her lips pressed into his, her body fading into

Nothingness as as her hand was the last piece of her to fade from his grasp. Her words echoed in the darkness. Find her. Where would he find her? He hasn't seen her in nearly a year, no one had. No one had even rumored of the binge eater.

Kaneki jerked awake in a cold sweat, panting. He touched his cheek where he could still feel her hand ghosting over his cheek. He quickly glanced around ready for whatever and all he saw was the pale walls of his room at Aneteku. He closed his eyes and breathed out of his nose, trying to collect himself. It was a dream, Rize wasn't here. Her voice lingered in his ears, she wanted him to find her... but how? He touched the scar on his abdomen, the surgery that has connect him and Rize together forever. A part of him had hoped that the Orchid Mantis of the ghoul world had perished beneath the beams but a bigger part of him, a part he couldn't explain knew she wasn't dead. She needed him and he wanted, he needed, to know what these feelings were towards her. Was it love? A weird primal attraction? Or maybe it was all based in revenge? But he didn't hate Rize, he did at first but after everything that had happened to him? He didn't hate her, no, now he understood her more since his run in with Jason. Whatever it was he had to find out, he had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize in advance for any typos or errors, these are written on my phone since my laptop battery exploded.

How would he tell everyone at Aneteku that he was off on a Witch hunt to find the ghoul that had tried to eat him no less. He rubbed the back of his messy head. How was he going to tell Touka? He sighed deeply, how was he going to tell Touka? They had something for sure, what he wasn't sure. But whatever it was they couldn't purse it until he figured this thing out he had with Rize. She was his first real crush and he was a little more than traumatized by the events that followed meeting her.

"Everyone... I.."

"Come on Kaneki, spit it out already." Touka interrupted him

Bluntly crossing her arms over her chest. He blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"I need to go and find... Rize... and if she is still alive or not... for myself." Touka stared at with wide eyes, her mouth nearly falling open.

"You.. you are going to find that binge eater?! The bane to the ghoul world?!"

"I ... yeah.. I have to Touka. She is a part of me." Touka narrowed her eyes at him, violence would solve nothing especially with him. Though she would have loved to kick him in the head to knock some sense into him.

"She will kill you, you know? She is from the Washu clan and will finish the job, they don't oppose eating ghouls or even half ghouls!" He nodded his head and bit his lip slightly.

"I mean.. maybe but I have to find her."

"You Idiot!" She hissed at him and turned on her heel and left slamming the door behind her. He rubbed the back of his head as the room stayed silent.

"I'm sorry everyone..." the shop owner gave him a soft smile and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kaneki-Kun. We figured one day you would go to find her. Likely Rize is dead and there is nothing to fear. Should you need something before you go please let me know." He patted Kaneki's shoulder and turned to leave. He turned and looked over his shoulder at him.

"So long as you stay true to yourself Kaneki-kun you will always have a place here in the twenty ward." Kaneki nodded and gave him a soft smile, bowing to him.

"Thank you sir." The shop owner nodded to him and left, the rest of the crew following after him.

Kaneki let the warm water of the shower run down his back. His hands braces against the wall as he hung his head. His white hair clung to his square jaw as the water eased his tense muscles. He had developed into a capable killer over the year that this all went down, he filled out as a man. His shoulders were thick, his abs were toned and rolling, his thighs were thick and corded. He was a mans man, but deep inside he was still the same Kaneki Ken that loved to read books and was a bit anti-social. He missed Hide. Hide was the only one that understood him, atleast he had... he hadn't spoken to Hide since... who knew how long. He desperately missed his friend but his world was just to dangerous to include him in his world... not after Nishiki. Kaneki shut the water off and let the steam settle around him. He rubbed the steam off the mirror and he couldn't help but see the monster that lived within him. The broken and irrational side that was controlled by the beast that lived within him and in that moment, his scalera eye made its appearance its blackened edges and his blood red iris stared back at him. It was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Scattershot98 - This takes place after Jason but shortly before the raids and before RE. In my mind I feel like Rize's background would be more prolific than it's originally introduced in RE, so in my mind her origins are more common knowledge. The reason I think that is because it seems there are few secrets in the ghoul world but for Rize to get away with all she did it would have to be because she came from a powerful background not that she was just powerful.

Kaneki packed what little belongings he had into his bag. He picked up the Egg of the Black Goat novel and stared at its cover for a long time, his thumb working over the blood crisped pages. What an awful omen this book was for all that had happened to him, if he was smart he would have thrown it away and been done with it, but the sentimental part of him always thought of Rize when he looked at this book. Why was he so crazy? Why would he remain sentimental over a women that tried to kill him? Or even a woman, no less, that tried to kill him. He stuffed the book into his bag with a sigh. He pulled his mask from his drawer and stuffed it into his cargo pocket, should he need it in a hurry.

Walking down the stairs at Aneteku was such a bittersweet moment for him, for all he knew he may never come back to the people that worked and lived here. He stood on the last stair and watched as the shop buzzed with activity both with ghouls and humans alike partaking in caffeinated beverages. The warm aroma of coffee and cakes, the bustle of people working, the clatter of glasses, and the quiet talking of patrons. He would miss this dearly. No one stopped him as he walked out the door but everyone waved goodbye, except Touka. She didn't mean to be that way but that's how she coupes with it all. Kaneki was headed towards the 11th ward to find Kazuichi Banjou, perhaps he would have found out more information working with Ayato in Aogiri territory.

Kaneki made his way into the 11th ward and could feel the heaviness of Aogiri's hold on the area, marks of battle scared the buildings and cracked the roads. Cars were left abandoned and the roads were deserted of people. The area had been evacuated after Aogiri took over and Rize had torn her way through the area and uprooted the original leader. The doves had been driven back since their initial invasion due to Rize's eating habits and Banjou had been over thrown. Kaneki could feel the hostility of the area, cold and unwelcoming.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kaneki ken." A familiar voice called from above. His purple hair and his piercing eyes, the winged Ghouk stood posted above Kaneki on a downed sky scraper.

"Ayato-San, it's been a long time." Ayato gave him a wolffish grin.

"Yes it has Kaneki, tell

Me what brings you here to Aogiri territory? I thought you said you had no interest?"

"I don't, I'm looking for Rize." Ayato laughed jumping down to stand before Kaneki.

"Now isn't that the million dollar question. You and everyone else is looking for that binge eater. I've heard a very interesting rumor about her thigh." Kaneki watched Ayato's slow and deliberate approach.

"Rumor?"

"Rumor has it Tatara is well aware of the kamishiro's hiding place, which is why we were called off in the hunt for her."

"I can you take me to him? I have to find her!" Those purple eyes lite with humor.

"And what do I get out of it Kaneki? You've been running with those softies for so long why should I bother?"

"What do you want?" The ghoul have another grin as his flamed wings made their appearance.

"Can you beat me Kaneki? Can you prove that you inherited something from that binge eater?" Kaneki's heart began to race, a cool sweat dripped down his back. He didn't want to fight him, and if things got out of control he couldn't garantee that he would be able to stay in control...

"Look Ayato." Kaneki wasn't able to get the words out before Ayato's fist connected to Kaneki's cheek sending him flying.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki's lip exploded from the impact of Ayato's fist. He twisted and caught himself in a sliding crouch. His scalera eye exposing its self as he turned towards Ayato with a stern scowl, his eye brows pulling down in irritation.

"Just tell me where he is Ayato." He yelled as he stood himself up right. Ayato advanced on him, fists flying at his face, Kaneki dodged them desperately blocking with his forearms, swiping them away with his hands, blocking his face with his palms. Maneuvering carefully as to miss the onslaught.

"Stop playing defense half breed, fight back!" Ayato shouted!

"Kaneki, why do you let him berate you so? I gave you all of my power to defeat Jason and anyone like him. Come on my darling, finish him. Show him your power Ka-Ne-Ki." Her beautiful voice whispered into his mind, that illusion of Rize took over his mind and for an instant he forgot what he was doing and that all it took. Ayato hit him with a hard right. Kaneki's back hit the pavement and his vision blackened but he regained control of himself and righted himself again. He gritted his teeth as Rize fought for control. Ayato yawned at him delivering a devastating kick into Kaneki's head, which sent him crumbling to the ground. His last thought was that he didn't want to upset Touka, not that he couldn't beat him, he just didn't want to upset Touka.

"Then I will do it for you my love." Her satin voice whispered in his mind as Kaneki lost control.

Kaneki stood up laughing. A crazed and madness insured high pitched laugh. His kagunes ripped though his back and displayed themselves, pointedly at Ayato, who grinned excitedly and flared his wings out. Kaneki advanced on Ayato with blinding speed. Ayato buried Kaneki in a storm of shed rc cells from his kagune. Kaneki swiped them away as if they were nothing but flies in his path. A concerned look crossed Ayato's face as Kaneki advanced on him quickly, he was getting tired. He didn't think it would take this long to rile Kaneki up. He was the cheetah of the ghoul world fast but not built for long bouts of endurance. Kaneki's kagune caught Ayato's leg as he attempted to jump back, slamming the ghoul into the ground and hanging him upside down.

"Caught you!" A maddening grin swept over Kaneki's face. Ayato screamed as he was run through with one of Kaneki's kagune. Blood dropped down his extended muscle and a hunger panged his belly. When was the last time he ate? Weeks? Maybe longer? God, he was so hungry now.

"Then let us eat him my darling. Satisfy your hungry so that we can continue on our way, Tatara knows where I am." Ayato screamed in agony as his kagune tightened and twisted in his wound. He watched in frozen horror as drool escaped from kaneki's lips, hunger apparent in his eyes.

" you... wouldn't dare eat me Kaneki."

"Washu believe that the consumption of weaker beings adds to our strength and eliminates the weaker genes." The voice was Kaneki's but all he heard was it being spoken in Rize's sultry tone.

"Tatara went to the 13th ward with the one eyed king, that's all I know." Kaneki grinned.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kaneki lunged for Ayato's neck.


End file.
